Chica's Lust
by AnthonyIsKill
Summary: What's currently the most popular horror game? Five nights at Freddy's. What's the internet used for most of all by pubescent teenagers? Porn. What happens when you smash the 2 together? This. Rated M for... There's "porn" in the description, take a guess
1. Introduction

I am **not** a professional fanfic writer! I'm merely doing this out of boredom.  
>Just a heads up, this chapter is purely for immersion and has no graphic detail.<p>

"Another day, another 3.35 an hour" I thought to myself. Today's drive to the Pizzeria felt especially eerie, what with the shockingly cold weather these past few weeks. I parked my car in an empty lot. Again. You'd have thought the company could have paid for their own parking area, but no, we had to settle with sharing it with an Arbys. I unlocked the front doors and headed on in.

There was something creepy about walking into a deserted place like this, I usually see a couple dozen children running around, tearing apart the mangle, aiming for the highest score in one of the arcades or rocking out with Freddy FazFuck and the other animatronic bastards that tried to stuff me in one of them suits. If they already had an endoskeleton in them, why would it need another? Why not an empty one so my eyes wouldn't be compressed out my damn skull? I walked to my office and sat down, preparing for the night ahead. I let the tape play for a little whilst I remotely wound up the puppet's little gear box. How they have the technology for me to do it from my little tablet but not have it automatic is far beyond me. Tape said only one thing that spiked my interest, Foxy would be active today. Something about that made me shudder, chills shot down my spine, to be distributed to the rest of my body.

He said I should flash him, and that would keep him at bay. I take it he meant with my torch and not pulling down my trousers and letting everything hang loose. It was only 3 minutes into my shift that I heard wind-like rustling. "Must be Bonnie fucking about, wondering why his guitar isn't making booming music. It was still quite creepy, so I prepared my Fazbear mask and torch. It was a further hour before anything else. I flashed the hallway, just as a precaution, and saw Foxy just standing there, glaring at me, feeling as though he is a bold eagle and I am but a humble hare. I wasted no time and flashed the fuck out of him. He eventually retreated. With my heart nearly beating out of my chest, I reluctantly sat back in my chair, feet up at my desk.

Not even 30 seconds later, I hear my vents. I don my mask in an instant, to deter whatever was in there away from me. I saw through the little eye holes that it was that creepy balloon child thing from the Game Zone. I didn't even know it was an animatronic, much less that it too wants to put me in a suit. Though considering I'm 2ft taller, he'd not be able to get very far. I take off my mask and rewind the music box.

I just begin daydreaming when all of a sudden, I burst awake by some loud shock. I nearly fell off my chair, it was like someone screaming into a microphone with the speakers connected to a megaphone placed directly in my ears. I orientated myself and checked everywhere on my tablet, I couldn't see a thing.

Once more, I shone my torch through the hall way, expecting to find a sprinting Foxy but I only saw Chica standing there, beakless as expected. I tried to flash her away but to no avail. A bit frightened, I was just about to put the mask back on when I heard that same shriek, I went to my tablet to inspect once more, but to my horror, I saw all the animatronics burst through the hallway in one big cluttering, like an angry mob. Even the old ones, all but toy Chica who was standing their in the hall way.

That was without a doubt the scariest thing I've ever seen. I looked up and saw Chica closer, I frantically flashed but she didn't budge. Then, I looked past her, and saw the swarm of animatronics, clanging and cluttering, they charged for me, looking as though they'd go straight through me. That was when Chica turned around and held out her hand and wiggled her index finger, as if to say "Uh uuh uuuh", the kind you'd expect a parent to say to their kid if they did something wrong. They mob of animatronics looked at each other, all stuck in the same state of being confused. They then descended back into the darkness, with squinted eyelids. Then Chica turned back to me...


	2. Dongers be raised

**People seem to be liking the build up. I will try to get out a new chapter every 1-3 days, depending on my schedule.**

Here comes the porn parts, raise your dongers, slowly take your laptop away from parent's watchful eyes and shut that door.

"Okay, Okay, what the fucking shitballs was that? How the fuck did Chica just stop a heard of 9 blood thirsty animatronics? Why? What am I missing? Most confusing child's entertainer I've ever seen, and I know Pennywise." I thought to myself.

She leisurely but noticeable walked over to me, hips swaying in the imaginary breeze, head bobbing slightly, as if she was on a cat walk showing off her new dress. Most confusing, she is just meant to walk around her stage, not strut her stuff. She walked within 3ft of me, I was locked in her line of sight. Her hand felt me across the torso as she walked around my desk. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I was thinking, "She knows I'm not a robot!" I still put on the mask, quickly snatching it from the desk, just in case. She made a slight giggle. Suddenly, she took her hands off from around my shoulders. "All is good, she left me alone" I imagined. I was wrong. Moving at agonisingly slow speeds, she removed the mask from around my face. I went pale with fear.

She then went atop the desk, sitting in a manner that clearly exposed her vagina, she edged me to look. "Reach for the torch, smack her round the face with it, don't look down. Reach for the torch, smack her round the face with it, don't look down." This was all I could think of. I don't know why I did it, I don't know what compelled me. For a split second, I looked down. This was enough for her. She hopped off the desk and guided her arm once again across but on my shoulder. Her head then turned directly at me. Without much warning, she lifted her leg around the other side of me, as to sit on my lap. It was at this point I had a feeling I was going to be killed. She went into her mini skirt pocket and pulled out what looked like car keys with a large button on it, and pushed it. Suddenly, a massive metal grate fell down, as if from the ceiling, blocking off the massive door way, as well as the ventilation shafts. What i thought next was plain and simple. "Are you serious? We have one of those? MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A GOD DAMN BITCH!". Though I didn't show my anger, as I was more overcome with fear. Caught in almost a staring contest, she removed her "LETS PARTY!" shirt, exposing her breasts. The compelling feeling struck me again, and I grasped them. She giggled briefly before I played with them. Like synthetic balloons filled with ketchup. "Jerry, look at yourself, you're fondling an animatronic's boobs, just what the hell is wrong with you? This is the robot that you danced with as a child, now you're having your way with it." My mind seemed to slip into a dreary trance as I licked her nipples.

I hadn't even noticed she unbuttoned my trousers, exposing my veiny boner. She edged towards me another few inches until we came face to face. Then, as if pre-programmed, chica pushed herself down, forcing my shlong inside her tight, animatronic womb. "nnnnnnyygggghh" she squealed, as if having just done the ice bucket challenge. She jigged around a little to find her optimum comfort zone then began bounding up and down. I felt as though an autoblow™ had consumed my entire pelvis. I felt verklempt, a mixture of sexual exasperation and "OMGWTFBBQ". She seemed a lot lighter than she looked, despite supposedly being hunk of metal with some plastic around the outside. With every pounding, she made a slight squeak, and she did so often.


	3. Bye Bye, Chica

**Good reviews, good ratings, good view count, everything seems good. If anyone's got any ideas, don't hesitate to leave a comment or PM me. I don't just do erotica, I can do most other writing parts. But enough about that crap, on with the porn!**

We continued to have intercourse for a while, despite my struggles. She looked sloppily into my eyes, as if she were drunk. I tried calling out for someone to help, to free me of this chicken clusterfuck, only to be gagged by her boobs, even though the feel of her pussy wrapped around my dick was titillating, she was still a childhood icon.

Another few minutes of non-stop genital bashing before I noticed she started to speed up. It sounded as though she had a washing machine inside her, constantly thumping quickly up and down. "Please let it end soon" I thought to myself. She began wincing more and more as I pumped my shlong deeper and deeper into her labia.

Then, in a moment of pure excitement, we orgasmed together, spraying the inside of her with my cum. She squeaked a high-pitched "nnnnnnyygggghh", the same noise as the moment of first penetration. The force of my ejaculation was so great, she nearly fell off the chair, taking me with her.

She sighed as she grasped her arms around me, as to give me a post-sex hug. A gooey slip could be heard as I pulled out. My mind was blank, did I really just have sex with Chica? I had no idea, but my fly was undone and my whole office smelled like sex, so I presumed so. She looked around for a few seconds, searching for what I guessed was the door remote thing so she could go wash up.

Eventually, she found it and pressed the button, to which the door rose slowly. Strangely, I saw a pair of other chicken feet that looked like Chica's, but felt, on the other side of the iron door' as if it was leaning against it. When the mysterious feet realised the door was raising, it quickly sprinted off into the distance.

Though, bare in mind I just had sex with an animatronic chicken, a pair of haunted bird feet running wild in the pizzeria really didn't seem that abnormal, nor did I let it deter me. After the door fully went up, Chica put her bib back on and skipped giddily into the hallway. Right at the end, just before it was total darkness, she turned back, waved her hand at me, the way a princess would dismiss a knight with a handkerchief, and went into the darkness.

Feeling in need of some explanation, yet no one being available, I zipped myself back up, wiped the sweat from my brow and carried on with my work, as normal.

I tried not to think about it too much, but it was just too creepy. I have worked here for a good year or two and now suddenly Chica finds me attractive enough for sex. Crazy bird... I picked up my pad and surprisingly, the wind up thing to keep dear old Marionette happy was already at full potential. "Why" I thought, "What the fuck is going on? Why the fuck is whatever's going on, going on?". It all seemed too overwhelmingly strange to me. I shrugged it off and carried on with my usual work.

**Sorry it's shorter than my others, but I can assure you, the next chapter'll tickle your fancy and your dongers.**


	4. Old Chica

**Well, I promised fancy/donger tickling, so here it is, chapter 4. I must point out that Chica from the first game, not the withered one, the original Chica, will be here; sorry if that messes up your grasp on this fanfic's reality. Also, in my response to over 2,000 people reading my stuff, OMGWTFASDFBBQLOLFMLFTW... I'm sorry. On with the erotica!**

2 hours had past since my sexual confrontation with Chica. Not much happened. Bonnie tried to get into the vents and I heard some static in one of the party rooms, but other than that, it's been same old, same old. My mind began to slip into a sleep when down the hall I heard the footsteps of something loud and clunky. "Oh crap", I thought. "Foxy's back". I grabbed my light from my desk and shone the light down the hall. But, there was no Foxy, but rather, Chica. Though something about her seemed different. Her shape was... larger, her bib changed, her texture wasn't a plastic, but rather a felt of some kind. Her beak was still there, and seemed to be fused to her head.

"Who was this rip off of Chica? Why did it look so cheap yet so terrifying? Why is she coming to my office? It's always me! Why not the damn puppet or one of the old suits in the back room?" These questions buzzed around my head like a pissed off bee. This new Chica walked slowly towards me, with her left arm hanging back, as if to hide something from my sight. She didn't at all seem deterred by my light, and after my earlier confrontation with the real Chica, a silly little mask didn't seem all that useful.

She stood in my office. Glassy, carnelian eyes staring at me. She stepped closer. As with the real Chica, I searched for the flashlight, which was subsequently by her feet. I was about to lean in for it when she revealed what she was hiding behind her back. It was Chica's arm, as if torn straight from her body. "Fuck, this animatronic means business" I whispered to myself. I saw that this new Chica was trying to get into the severed arm's hand, which was closed into a fist. She looked at the arm, back at me, then back at the arm. I reached out for it, to help her. She then looked back up at me and moved her head in my direction surprisingly fast.

Almost, as if she was pretending to not have been able to open the fist, she wound back the arm's fingers, pulled out that same door lock that real Chica used. Still paralyzed in fear with her sudden movements, she pushed the button and grasped my forearm with a grip stronger than iron. I felt like Curley from Of Mice And Men, stuck in the hand of Lennie. With one simple arm movement, she slammed me into the ground. It was then that she released my arm from her vice-like hand, but only for her to spread her legs, and wrap her thighs around my neck.

I was trapped yet again in my workspace with a nymphomaniac chicken, when will the night end? I tried to push her away, but she seemed so damn determined. I gave in, what other choice did I have? Let her strangle me? I think not. I began licking her vagina. With each lapping, she squirmed like a snake. She kept inching herself closer to my face, not caring about the fact she was partially crushing my chest.

Eventually, after copious amounts of her pussy juices running down my face, she pushed her body onto my face, forcing my tonged inside her. Chica nearly squirmed right off, and I wouldn't have blamed her. It was at this point she began grinding her pelvis across my jaw in a slow, circular whilst my tongue resided in her warm, wet cervix. My attempt to push her off only resided in my tongue being forced deeper inside and more juice to come out. Let my mind go blank from this point on, no point in fighting.

After a solid 20 minutes of pussy guzzling, she began to tremble, which meant she was close to climaxing. I could feel it in the rhythm of her legs. With one more big hip thrust, rip off Chica squirted her vaginal juice down my throat, all while squirming and squeaking.

**Boner bringing, ain't it?**


	5. Chicken Fight

**I showed my friend my erotica, and he thought I ripped this off of 50 shades of grey so... wonderful**  
><strong>Another heads up, this one doesnt really have that much of an erotic sense, more violence if anything. I apologise to all of you, and your dongers. BUT, it does make way for chapter 6<strong>

"When will this night of poultry pounding come to an end?" I thought. I looked up to see this false Chica leaning forward and making a soft noise, as if streching, then slump back to her original position. She then pushed herself off my head and reguided herself. Once again with a "Lennie grip", she held my arm and picked me up. I attempted to retreat, but I was light headed from all that weight on me so I could only flop back onto my chair. False Chica giggled and turned back to find the door remote.

I noticed it was by my feet so without thinking, I leaned forward to grab it. It took a little more effort than I had first expected but I pushed down on the black button. False Chica was a little shocked by the door randomly opening and looked back to see me holding the remote. She smiled sweetly, despite her ostentatious design. I noticed that, like with the fuzzy feet before, there were bird feet yet again waiting. Those these did not run away. As the door progressed, I began to see legs that were attached. False Chica seemed to notice and was in a blind panic for some unbeknown reason. The door kept lifting to reveal an abdomin, a torso, a bib, and eventually, real Chica, whose face looked far from impressed.  
>She stepped into my room without hesetation like she'd done before. All while false Chica tried to dive into the vents, yet her body was too large, so a pair of legs were just hanging out the shafts. Real Chica grabbed her previously severed arm and reattached it. Almost as if by magic, the arm worked immediatley. Briefly testing it by clenching her hand into a fist, she stormed over to the vents and reached for one of the rapidly-flailing legs. She pulled her out with immense speed, revealing a cowering Chica.<p>

**(So I don't need to keep refering to "old Chica" and "real Chica", I will say O and R)**

R lunged at her, throwing her across the room like a bag of rubbish. O was too afraid and still feeling a bit euphoric from the earlier coitus, and so grabbed one of the spare screens in defense. I pulled out my phone and began recording in amazement. R snached it from her hands and broke it over her head, knocking her to the ground from my desk, causing me to jump back to avoid the confrontation. O swung her leg around at ankle height and knocked R to the floor, face first. "This is either really epic or fucking stupid" I thought to myself.

Another couple of minutes of those 2 beating the shit out of each other before I began to notice some shadowy figures in the distance. It was Bonnie and Balloon Boy. I knew that the Chica's meant no harm to me, but not these 2. Bonnie watched in horror as the 2 fought with chairs, plushies, moniters and my desk whereas Balloon Boy sat there laughing. "These girls must be making a racket" I thought. Then,in the distance, I heard the scrapping of metal and saw sparks fly to reveal a fox figure. "FOXY!" I shouted. The moment i did, he began sprinting for me. Bonnie and Ballon Boy were too psyched by the fighting to notice, or care. Foxy got within my light distance and was abut to pounce. A distraught R was seen to fly right across my office, with bits of broken glass accompaning her, which made Foxy stop in his tracks, and watch alongside Bonnie.

A minute had passed when O and R were wrestling with nothing but pre-programmed strength. "Right, this has got to stop" I said. I found the device that controlled the door and pressed it. I heard what sounded like a child saying "Aww" and watched the 3 animatronics awkwardly leave. I walked over to the pile of fighting birds, in an attempt to separate them, only to be knocked back by a stray R's fist. The 2 stared at me, as if I'd just been shot and immediately leaped up towards me where they synchronistically held me to the ground, feeling for what I presumed was broken ribs. I was fine, but said nothing as it felt strangely relaxing, like a massage. The 2 eventually accidentally crossed hands to feel the other areas of my body, at which point they looked at each other. It was then that an evil idea bloomed inside of them, shown by their grins.

The pair stood up and removed their bibs, exposing their breasts once more, all whilst not taking their eyes off me. "Not again!"


	6. I am sorry

**I am sorry guys.**

**I was gaming last night when all of a sudden my laptop got the blue screen of death. I took it up to the repair shop and it turned out my hard drive suddenly fried, so I lost a lot of files. With said files, a completed and ready to upload chapter 6.**

**I hope you can be understanding and wait just a couple more days for me to rewrite it from scratch, baring in mind I also lost a lot of family photos and other things I will never be able to get back. I should have it out Wednesday-Thursday.**


	7. Clusterfuck

**Here it is, the long awaited chapter 6. Again, sorry about last time. I will try to write from memory but I can't remember it word for word.**  
><strong>In the mean time, raise your dongers again. Or, if you've been binge-reading, keep them raised.<strong>

It was the real Chica that made the first move, grabbing me by the forearms. Though her grip was soft, she was nonetheless stern with it. She stared intently into my eyes before forcing me to the cold floor, at which point an impatient fake Chica took over. Making unnessessarily fast arm movements, false Chica proceeded to sit on my legs, the way real Chica did hours ago, and began writhing her way upto my pelvis. I had had enough. I did not want to be fired for having sex with the animatonics! I raised her hands to try and push her off when real Chica noticed this and seized them. She looked straight at me, with a blank stare, neither smile not frown. I went pale at the thought of what will inevitably happen.

Real Chica stepped over my torso, at which point fake Chica "reached her destination" and slid my dick up her vagina. "nnnnnnyygggghh" was her expected reaction, but rather, she just began gyrating herself while making soft whale-like noises. Something like this did seem out of the ordinary, but I was being forced into sex by a couple of robot chickens, so I didn't care at all. It was at this point that real Chica put her knees between my head and eased her way onto my jaw, and I began withdrawing on her vaginal lips.

She seemed awfully giddy about this, and eventually began swaying her hips, in an attempt for me to lick deeper and faster. I had completely forgotten the fake Chica bounding up and down on my shlong, but with real Chica riding your tongue like a horseback, it didn't really cross your mind. The strangest part was the inside of her was warm and creamy, as if fucking a chicken pot pie, but again, real Chica, so she wasn't too noticeable.

Both real and fake Chica seemed to forget my arms were free in their state of exhilaration. Without further thinking, I grabbed hold of real Chica's thighs and pushed with all the strength I could sum up, though on the verge of climaxing. I partially lifted her up, though as she was still in "sex mode", wrapped her legs around my head and pushed her way back down, spraying my tongue with further pussy juice.

Any form of fighting was futile. The more I struggled, the more enveloped I got. "Fuck it", I said to myself, "They are going to find my semen in both these animatronics and fire me. And who would hire a 23 year old who got canned for fucking robotic birds? My future is ruined"

**Hate to end it on that note, but that's about as much as i can remember.**


	8. An end to end all

**I'm sorry for not uploading anything for the past couple of days. I feel really bad, not only because I probably let down your dongers, but I do not have a legitamate excuse. I recently started obsessing over Tokyo Ghoul and I became so enveloped in it that i nearly lost sight of what I'm truly about; bringing boners to the weird, kinky people of the internet.**

I felt a surge of different emotions, like winning the lottery on your death bed, though did not display it physically. Whilst being dominated by both Chica's, I heard a faint but noticeable scratching noise at the massive gate, which was most likely Foxy. A solid 2 minutes of fucking passed before false Chica grew tired of her bounding regime. She twisted her body around and rather than lifting and lowering her wet vagina from around my dick, began thrusting her hips in a circular motion, which she seemed to get a kick out of. Real Chica, of course, took no notice of this as she was too busy writhing her pussy around my face.

With what vision I had, I looked to my right, hoping for something large and blunt, as a final escape attempt. I noticed the device to open the gate was within arms reach. I looked back up to Chica to be sure she wasn't watching me, fortunately she was giddily staring at the ceiling, and I imagined the false one would take no notice. As i reached for it, I felt both Chicas increase speed and gradually start panting, connoting to the fact that they would both climax soon. I lunged my arm out to grab it, only for my finger tips to push it even further away. "Fuck" I mumbled, only to get a mouthful of Chica's juice.

Then, in a moment of pure exasperation and without any warning, the 2 animatronics came. I felt as though my mind had been dunked in liquid euphoria. Rip off Chica squealed as i pumped my cum into her whereas the real one shot her juice all across my face, a sort of role-reversal facial. The 2 gawked into the ceiling for 15 seconds at least. False Chica was the first to attempt to get off, though seemingly magnetised to my dick. She winced as she got up, semen still trickling from her cervix. She turned and noticed the Real one still pushing my face into her warm pussy, and as a result, pushed her off. Real Chica wasn't all that happy, though her movements showed she was still, like me, in a euphoric state.

After coming to, both Chica's re-donned their bibs and slipped me a wink. Rip off Chica found and pressed the remote, and both skipped happily back into the darkness, in the same manor that real Chica did upon first leaving. At that point, the bell struck for 6AM.

Feeling as though I was about to be jumped again for a 3rd bird fucking, I carefully stepped into the hall, where I made for the door. On my way out, I happened to notice something shiny in the large bins outside. Being sceptical, I walked towards it. It was a bit strange going towards a bin for something shiny, yet I did so anyway. The lid obstructed the view, so i lifted it up and gazed in horror, upon the two bird costumes and yellow body paint.

**Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN **


	9. Different or Developed?

**Greetings, Patrons of porn **

**I was just merely wondering what I could do for another story, one preferably less porny than this one. Where it was fun to write it and i got a few laughs, I did sort of gag when writing chapter 4. So, if anyone has any suggestions for what I can do, leave a review or send me a message. I could even continue this one, try and develop more of the story and try to close such plot holes as "If Chica was really a person, how did she command the horde of animatronics away". I don't know, its up to you guys.**

**Stay raised, Anthony**


End file.
